


Wet Nurse

by furorem_yandere



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Food Kink, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Yandere, Yandere Reader, demon!reader, or is is vore? not sure..., sex on a table while stealing organs out of a living guy, yandere medic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furorem_yandere/pseuds/furorem_yandere
Summary: Anonymous asks:  Yandere Medic who has like a assistant? Like a Nurse or somethin?





	Wet Nurse

He finds you you in his office sitting cross legged- or rather cross hooved- on his desk. “Come to collect?” Medic asks curiously, grinning politely.

You look up from the file in your hand and give him a surprisingly sweet smile. Secondary eyelids close and open over molten, predatory slits for pupils. “Making sure you’re making good on your contract, more like”. His breath catches in awe.

“I wonder why they’d send such a fine specimen,” he purrs, taking your clawed, charcoal burnt fingers, hands and forearms stained by fire and brimstone and presses a kiss.

You grin wide letting show sharp little fangs. He could see the indulgence. “Charming, aren’t you”. You tilt your head, the little gold chain on your antlers clinks and your spaded tail twitches on the desk.

He grins. “I could use an assistant?”

You hum. “Paperwork might be a good change of pace”.

———————-

“So were you always a demon?” he asks conversationally as you hand him a pair of forcepts.

“Yes,” you say evenly. You are strange in your disguise, though he’s glad the nurse’s outfit fit. “I used to work in the seventh ring, taking care of the hellhounds and training them. Nothing special. They only called me in because I volunteered. Everyone else is afraid of you, you know,” you say, peering into the corpse.

“Not to you?” he asks curiously, setting them in the jar before going back into the cadaver.

You smile and there’s a hint of fang. “No. You’ll die like everyone eventually. All of you mortals run on a set amount of time and yours in particular is  _borrowed_ , you realize”.

He’s panting now, a hand coming to leave a bloody print on your waist. It slowly strokes up and under your shirt and your grin  _widens, widens, widens_. “Better make the most of it then, mein Schatz, wouldn’t you agree?” he whispers, holding the heart out for you, stroking a sticky red thumb along the skin of your stomach. “Perhaps you would like to stay here with me?” he invites.

Your eyes flick to the heart and to his eyes. “How disgusting,” you say without emotion, though you smile.

He grins back. “The most,” he agrees.

“How wrathful and mad,” you continue, excitement rearing in your throat.

“Very”.

“How despicable. How terrible”.

“Will you agree then?” he asks, desperation clear in his tone.

“This won’t stop you from being collected, you know,” you say softly against his lips. “I’m not the kind that has any sway over what happens down there”.

“I don’t need you for that,” he says softly, hand not pushing more.

“What brought on this sudden bout of madness called love then?” you ask.

“Oh, it was always there,” the Medic says. “You just never noticed”.

You hum and it turns into a purr. Clawed fingers wrap around his wrist and drags the bloody, beating heart to your mouth, teeth sinking in. You moan like you’d bitten into a ripe strawberry, eyes closing. A single eyelid flicks open to watch his breathlessness, your pupil large and dilated with lust. You fall backwards against the steel operating table, hooves ripping from the heels as you change from your glamor, horns twisting out from under the nurse hat.

“Oh, Doctor,” you sigh, swallowing your bite. Your fangs nip at his fingers. “How could I say no?”

He grins and presses a kiss to your lips, tasting bloody meat on your forked tongue. He moans, love burning in his chest, backing off for you to undo the buttons on your shirt.

You swallow the last of the heart in his hand, licking his fingers clean. You curl your forked tongue around his fingers. “You’re disgusting,” he says with delight. “And they say  _I’m_  the vile one”.

You grin and pull him down by his tie. He grips you by a horn and pulls your throat open to his abusing teeth. “Well,” you sigh, wrapping your legs around his and pressing your hips to his arousal, “I never said  _I_  wasn’t as well”.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow on tumblr at furorem-yandere.tumblr.com for more yandere headcanons and writing!


End file.
